


Of Fathers and Daughters

by Dyenya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Angst, Daddy Dean, Dean Winchester's daughter, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love, Parent Dean, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dyenya/pseuds/Dyenya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prior to going to collect Sam from Stanford, Dean visits his little girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fathers and Daughters

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Do I employ Jared, Jensen and Misha to be amazing on Supernatural? No? Well then I guess I don't own the show, as much as I'd like too.

November 12, 2005

Rain splattered down hard against the windshield, it was hard to see anything more than a few feet away. The storm was showing no signs of letting up, never mind that it had been going for hours, if anything it seemed to be getting worse. Dean was pretty sure that it continuously rained here, at least he couldn't remember a time when it wasn't raining.

The town seemed surprisingly busy despite the downpour, though if the people here stayed home everytime it was to cold or wet to go out they'd probably never get anything done. It sucked for Dean however, meaning that everyone was driving to get the their location and the resulting traffic was a nightmare to navigate, taking him almost an hour to work his way to the industrial outskirts from the highway.

The house was a rather ordinary low suburban brick bungalow, that despite being better kept than several others he had passed, was starting to look a little shabby with age. Truth be told, the place looked almost the exact same as it had the last time he was there; an old bike leant up against the porch, a colourful assortment of toys distributed around the yard, though there seemed to be a new addition in the form of a pair of damp second hand deck chairs on the porch.

Dean turned the Impala sharply into the narrow driveway, being particularly careful to avoid the slightly crooked white picket fence that he'd accidentally bumped last time, and the pulled the car to an abrupt stop.

He paused for a moment to collect himself, listening to the repetitive dull thuds of rain on the roof, before reaching a hand into to his jacket to retrieve a battered silver flask that he promptly took a swig of, before stashing it away. Then he leant across the the glovebox, rummaging a hand amongst the mess until he found what he was looking for. The parcel he withdrew was shoddily wrapped in a few layers of newspaper, he had actually tried to get proper wrapping paper but the cashier at the service station had given him such a look when he inquired as to the girls wrapping paper that Dean decided not to press his luck, it was the thought that counts.

Dean stepped out of the impala, slamming the door behind him.

The rain had gotten even heavier at some point so he had to make a run for the porch, all why trying to keep the parcel dry under his leather jacket, and by the time he got to the door he was soaked. The bloody town really should had drowned or something by now considering the relentless rain.

He stopped once he got to the top step of the porch, there was still time to go back to the Impala and get the hell out of here. It was dangerous for him to be here. He knew he had enemies, both supernatural and civilian, ones that would jump at the opportunity to get revenge.

What the hell, he had every right to be here and if some supernatural ugly wanted to track him down then they'd get what was coming to them.

Just as he was about to knock, he heard the soft pitter patter of tiny feet and the door crept open. A little blonde head stuck out, and catching sight of Dean standing on the porch, the little girl flung herself into his arms.

"I heard your car in the driveway." She told him matter of factly.

Elliot slightly different to how he remembered her being last time, she was startlingly taller, reaching halfway up his midsection, and had developed an affinity for pink. It would be adorable actually, if it wasn't so blindingly bright, she was dressed in a bright pink princess dress, with pink fairy wings and pink socks that proclaimed it to be Wednesday (it was Sunday). Her curly blonde hair was held in bunches by pink scrunchies, the only thing that wasn't pink in fact, was a couple of blue bracelets on her wrist.

Dean couldn't help but smile, as he scooped the child up, "Hey kiddo, Long time no see."

"You were meant to be here last week," She glared at him, her bottom lip trembling slightly, looking far too serious for any six year old with fairy wings and pigtails. "You promised, you said you'd be here for my birthday party."

Dean shifted uncomfortably, he had promised, "I know, I'm sorry, something came up."

It was true, what he had assumed was a lone vampire in Maine had turned out to be a group of vampires in Maine, and without backup he'd had a hard time finding their nest. Apparently that wasn't an acceptable answer for her though, and Dean realised that he wasn't too far of a full blown tantrum. Thinking quickly he hastily reached into his jacket and pulled out the parcel that he had grabbed earlier, and passed it to her.

"Gotcha something though, I figured that since now you're six, you're old enough to receive big girl presents, Right?" He shot a wink at Elliot, hoping that the promise of a gift would cheer her up.

Her face lit up instantly, any forewarning traces of tears suddenly vanished, kids were so easy to please. "Can I open it now? Pretty please?" Grey-green eyes, not dissimilar from his own, blinked up at him pleadingly.

Like he could ever deny this kid anything, she was just as bad as Sammy with the puppy dog eyes. Dean replied in the affirmative, and the little girl shot him a cute grin, before ripping the paper off the package.

Once the newspaper was discarded, Elliot was left holding a squarish blue and grey object, and despite clearly being thrilled at the idea of receiving a present, "What is it?" She had no idea what it was.

Dean chuckled, "It's a Walkman, it plays music."

"Really? Can it play the Wiggles?" She flipped the device, inspecting every button as if it could break into song at any given moment.

Only a six year old would immediately jump to the Wiggles when give such a cool item, despite that fact he had given it to her with AC/DC inside. "Yes, you can ask your mom to get you some tapes of the Wiggles if you want, but I put already put a tape in for you."

Suddenly, movement within the house, and footsteps behind the door caused both heads to turn.

Well shit. That lasted all of a minute.

"Elliot? What are you doing outside in this weather? I told you not to leave the front door-" The shrill voice cut off abruptly, as the woman caught sight of Dean still holding Elliot.

"Oh hey Sarah, good to see you", Dean smiled awkwardly, "...or not." He added catching sight of her withering glare.

Sarah was a pretty twenty something year old, working as a teacher's aid at one of the elementary schools in town. She was looking overworked though, her normally bright grey eyes had dark circles under them, and her curly brown hair was pulled back into a unintentionally messy bun that looked liked it had been slept in more than once.

"Why are you here Dean? You clearly aren't here for Elliot, otherwise you would have been here a week ago when your daughter spent her entire birthday party sitting on the front step waiting for you." Her tone was resigned, as if simply stating a fact, rather than trying to start an argument, but she couldn't keep the accusation out of her eyes.

"Sarah you know damn well that that I don't have a choice where the company sends me and when." It wasn't completely a lie, the important part was true right? Still he felt bad for swearing in front of their daughter. It wasn't his fault that Sarah had an uncanny knack at reminding Dean how much like his father he was when it came to having a child.

"Mom, Daddy got me a Walkman see?" Elliot chirped, denying her mother a chance to respond, she held up the music player, seemingly having missed the hostility between her parents.

"Wow, Why don't we all come inside so you can open it."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks heaps for reading. I really enjoyed writing it, I hope you enjoy it too. I'm thinking of writing a whole series of oneshots, centring around Dean and his daughter, perhaps some from other POI's. If you'd be interested in reading more let me know.
> 
> I tried to use the American spellings of the words, but I'm Australian so I might have muddled things up a little, I apologise if I'm incorrect about any of the details, or if I spelt anything incorrectly. Also are The Wiggles a thing in America? I realised after writing that they probably don't exist there, so does anyone know a popular American children's band I can change it to?
> 
> Like and subscribe for more updates, and leave your thoughts and opinions in the comment section below, wait no that's YouTube, um, follow, favourite and leave a review?
> 
> Also thanks to my amazing beta, Life of Death for encouraging me to post this story. And for editing it too I guess ;)
> 
> \- Dyenya


End file.
